Hitherto, as fabrics for fiber-reinforced thermoplastic composite materials, a hybrid fabric of reinforcing fibers and thermoplastic resin fibers is known as described in JP-B-1-35101 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application"). The hybrid fabric has an advantage that the hybrid fabric is likely to be placed along a mold in the case of molding material which has complicated curved surface owing to the good flexibility for handling but has disadvantages that the toughness of the hybrid fabric itself is yet insufficient as industrial materials and also the laminate of them is inferior in shock resistance.
As a method of overcoming the disadvantages, it can be easily anticipated by a person skilled in the art to increase the molecular weight of the thermoplastic resin. However, using a thermoplastic resin having a high molecular weight is reluctant because it is too hard to form fibers for its excessively high viscosity and also because the low impregnating property to the fabric is liable to reduce the quality of the appearance of the molded product, such a thermoplastic resin is reluctant to be used for composite materials. This means that if a thermoplastic resin having a high molecular weight is intended to dare to use as it is, without any special treatment, a high heating temperature and a long heating time are needed, or the quality of the appearance of the moldings is reduced, whereby the use of such a thermoplastic resin is not preferable for the production of industrial materials.